Mama
English Alternative spellings * mamma * momma Etymology Reduplication of ; a trend present in many Indo-European languages, probably with ultimate origin in baby talk. Pronunciation * , Noun # Mother, female parent. Derived terms * whoa mama Related terms * mom * mommy * mother * mum * mummy Translations * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: dada, nɔ * Finnish: , * French: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: мама (mama) * Scottish Gaelic: màmag * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: Anagrams * * amma * ma'am Category:Reduplication ---- Aymara Pronunciation * Noun # mother # Mrs., mistress . #: tatanak '''mamanaka' #:: ladies and gentlemen ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # mama, mother #: 'Mama', ik heb honger!'' #:: Mommy, I’m hungry! Synonyms * ma, mam * moeder, moe, moeke Category:nl:Family ---- Ewe Noun # grandmother Category:ee:Family ---- Galician Verb # # ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Noun # mom Declension Synonyms * anya Derived terms * nagymama Category:hu:Family ---- Korean Noun mama (마마, 媽媽) # Your Majesty, His Majesty, Her Majesty # Madame for a concubine of an ancient high-ranking official # goddess who is allegedly responsible for smallpox # smallpox; pockmark Category:Romanized Korean nouns ---- Krisa Pronoun # you ---- Lithuanian Noun # mother Declension Related terms * mamytė, mamelė (diminutive) Category:lt:Family ---- Mandarin Pronunciation * Noun # mother #* . #: The mother’s mother is called grandmother (maternal grandmother). #* . #: The mother’s father is called grandfather (maternal grandfather). Usage notes * Informal term for mother. The more formal term is muqin. However, in addressing one's mother, one uses mama as a term of address; muqin is not used as a term of address. See also * 阿母 (a-bú) ---- Martuthunira Pronunciation * Noun # paternal uncle, one’s father’s brother References * Dench, Alan Charles. 1995. Martuthunira: A Language of the Pilbara Region of Western Australia. Canberra: Pacific Linguistics. Series C-125. Category:vma:Family ---- Nigerian Pidgin Noun # mother Category:pcm:Family ---- Panyjima Pronunciation * Noun # Father; paternal uncle, one’s father’s brother. Synonyms * papu (father) References * Dench, Alan (1991). "Panyjima", in R.M.W. Dixon and Barry J. Blake: The Handbook of Australian Languages, Volume 4. Melbourne: Oxford University Press Australia, 125–244. Category:pnw:Family ---- Pitjantjatjara Noun # father # father’s older brother or close male friend; uncle # god Synonyms * punari Derived terms * * mama ngunytju * * * tjina mama ---- Polish Noun # mum Declension Related terms * mamusia (diminutive) * matka Category:pl:Family ---- Portuguese Verb # # ---- Romanian Noun # the mother ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * * Noun # mom Declension Category:sh:Family ---- Slovak Noun mam stem mám # mama Derived terms * mamička ---- Spanish Etymology From . Noun # breast, mamma Related terms * mamar * mamífero Verb # # # ---- Swahili Noun # mother (one’s female parent) af:mama de:mama el:mama es:mama fr:mama ko:mama hr:mama io:mama is:mama it:mama sw:mama lo:mama lt:mama hu:mama nl:mama ja:mama no:mama pl:mama pt:mama qu:mama ru:mama simple:mama fi:mama te:mama tr:mama vi:mama zh:mama